


Daisy and Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pets, saving life, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Clint save Lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy and Lucky

The dog's master was abusing him in the back of an alley. The dog had already lost an eye and he whimpered as his master abused him.

Suddenly, a voice yelled, " Hey mister stop hurting him." The voice was of a 6 year old girl. The dog moaned in pain.

His master turned towards the little girl and said, " Get lost, girl otherwise I will hit you too."

The dog was scared his master will actually hurt her. Suddenly another man came in front of his master and punched him knocking him out.  
" Don't you dare threaten her, you ass and we are taking your dog."  
The dog moaned again and the girl came towards him and held a hand out, " Don't be afraid." The dog licked her hand slowly. " My name is Daisy and your name from now on is Lucky."

" Why Lucky ? " asked the man.  
" Daddy he is lucky we saved him." said Daisy.

' Lucky ' the dog liked that name.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later Daisy introduced Lucky to Phil who promptly accepted him.  
So was the tale of the pet of the Barton-Coulson family.

**Author's Note:**

> 5th in the series


End file.
